1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to splice apparatus for belt members, and more particularly to a mechanical splice apparatus including splice plates having belt engaging portions with compound curvature for reducing belt flexure to decrease belt wear and improve splice performance.
2. Reference to Prior Art
Splice devices are used to splice together the ends of one or more belts which are employed in high tension applications such as belt bucket elevators. An example of a mechanical splicing apparatus used in such applications is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,827 which issued Dec. 25, 1984 to Anderson. As disclosed in this patent, the splicing apparatus includes a pair of outer splice plates which are arranged in oppositely facing relation to one another on the outside of the belt ends and which are bolted together to secure the belt ends therebetween. The splice plates are each generally hook-shaped and include respective flat portions between which the belt ends are secured, and rounded end portions around which the belt is partially supported so that the belt ends are curved at about right angles to the rest of the belt. Other splice apparatus including splice plates having flat clamping portions and rounded belt support portions are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,543,559 issued Jun. 23, 1925 to Donnely, British Patent No. 322,536 accepted Dec. 9, 1929, and British Patent No. 260,868 accepted Nov. 11, 1926.